Original Deatheaters
by hnickless
Summary: Winter is sent back over 300 years to save Harry Potter, a person she once thought was a fictional character, from the evil wizard of her time that wants to change the past. How will she deal going back to the past and dealing with helping Harry defeat Lord Voldemort and why does she feel a pull towards the one person Harry told her to stay away from? OC/DM


Hey guys! I haven't given up on my other story but this sorta popped in my head and I couldn't think about the other one. I don't have a beta so I apologize if there's spelling or grammatical errors. My husband is the smart one on that but he refuses to read any fanfiction. His loss~Heather

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Winter dropped to the ground after she apparated away from the most recent rescue mission. Clutching her arm, she slowly and painfully got to her feet and started walking towards the castle. It was a cold and stormy night but she didn't notice as she made her way inside. She fought the fatigue that wanted to claim her as best she could. Loud footsteps were heard in the distance and she sighed in relief. Once the familiar faces came in her view, she relaxed and allowed the fatigue to claim her.

_Winter tried to catch her breath as she hid behind the tree. It wouldn't be long before they were able to catch up and she needed a plan. She could apparate from here. She needed to get off the property. She should have known this would be a trap. She heard a twig snap as Matthew came into view from where she had just ran from.  
"Winter, go! I've got you covered." He saw her wanting to argue. "No. You need to run Winter. You are more important! GO!" He put up a shield as a brightly colored light came towards him. She took no more time and ran sending wandless shields up as spells flew past her. She wouldn't have much more energy to keep doing it and she had lost her wand in the house. She needed to make sure she kept enough to be able to apparate to the castle. There was no way they could follow her there. The protections had been put up hundreds of years before and strengthened by many powerful witches and wizards.  
She was almost to the edge of the property as she heard a loud cry. Glancing back, Winter saw as Matthew was struck with a powerful slicing curse and sank to his knees. She almost faltered in her steps as she wanted to scream out and save him but she knew she couldn't. The moment she ran passed the property line, her arm was grazed with a curse that had been thrown her way. She gained her footing, sent up one last shield and apparated away. _

She felt herself on a soft bed. 'Must be in the hospital wing,' she thought. Her eyes slowly opened and she allowed herself some time to adjust. The light shone through the windows and illuminated the entire room. She slowly tested her fingers and toes. After she was satisfied, she slowly tried to sit up in the bed.  
"Quite a fright you gave us there." Amelia told her as she helped Winter sit up. Amelia was in charge of the Order of the Phoenix but to Winter, she was a close friend even if Amelia was quite a bit older than herself. Her gray hair was held in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her elderly face showed years of hardship. Piercing blue eyes looked at Winter with a bit of humor showing in them.  
"Oh, you know me." Winter replied in a rough voice and with a small smile. "I love giving people a scare." Amelia chuckled at the comment. After a minute of silence, Winter spoke again. "It was a trap." Amelia's face turned sour.  
"I figured that must be the case in how you arrived. Matthew? Aaron?" Winter shook her head. "Well, not much I can say other than I am sorry. You've lost too many. I won't ask as I know you won't want to talk about it. So let's get straight to the point. Did you find any information while you were there?"  
"They were talking about going to the original death eaters. They said something about Khan heading back to change what happened. It didn't make much sense." Amelia hummed as Winter tried to distract herself from the deaths of her friends.  
"It's as I feared. What do you know of the books about a boy named Harry Potter"  
"The books were written over 300 years ago. Quite accurate when it came to how our world works but otherwise completely fictional story line. Caused quite a sensation with muggle movies and everything. What does that have to do with anything?" Winter asked trying to guess what Amelia was saying.  
"What if I told you the storyline wasn't fictional? What if I told you that Harry Potter was real? As was Lord Voldemort." Winter stared into Amelia's eyes hoping that she was joking. When she saw nothing but the truth, she motioned for her to continue. "Ah yes, well, it's all true. The books were actually written as a memoir of sorts. Over the years, the story became fiction as the ministry wanted the people to believe. They wanted to remove the risk of someone like Lord Voldemort returning. They wanted everyone to believe that the ministry was strong and never infiltrated. The original death eaters were from that time. " Amelia paused. "Winter, there's a prophesy about you after you were, um, created."  
"Should I be shocked about that?" Winter asked sarcastically. She knew better than to be shocked. Her entire life was filled with things that should be impossible. In fact, her life itself was impossible.  
"I guess not. However, after deciphering the prophecy, I knew something like this would happen. When he is sent back, you two are connected in a way from your creation that you'll go with him. It states that he is going to try to kill 'The Chosen One', Harry, but 'The Savior', you, will protect him." Amelia paused, her face grave. "Winter, the prophesy states that you will not return. You will stay there after you defeat him or you will die trying." Winter spent a few moments silent while digesting the information.  
"So you are saying that I'll be going hundreds of years in the past to protect Harry Potter and not only try to defeat Kahn but have to deal with Lord Voldemort as well? Well, my life can't get more complicated than that." Winter chuckled in disbelief. "Does it state when it will happen?"  
"Our spy said something was brewing and it would happen within the next few days. He wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen only that it will be within the next couple of days." Amelia grabbed and held Winter's hand. "I won't be able to go with you but I have complete faith in you. You were created for a purpose, not the purpose Kahn had for you but for a different one completely. You are brave and incredibly strong and talented. I know you will defeat him once and for all." Winter gave her a smile and then a hug. There was nothing more to say.  
"I'll need a wand. Mine was destroyed during the rescue attempt." Amelia smiled as she grabbed a white box with a silver bow.  
"I got this for your birthday, specifically made for you. I knew your other one was fighting you. This one shouldn't cause you any issues." She smiled as she stood. "I have a feeling that you may not be here in the morning. So with that, I shall tell you goodbye and that I hope you will find a family since those you considered here are all about gone. You deserve a family. You deserve so much more than you have been given. I hope that you find it."  
"Thank you." A tear slid down cheek as Amelia gave her a nod and walked out of the hospital wing. Winter took a deep breath and pushed the pain of leaving everything behind as far back in her mind as she could. She slowly opened the box as she pulled out her new wand. She grabbed the wooden stick and held it as she felt the wand accept her. A small smile graced her lips. Glancing to the table beside her, she saw a potion. Picking it up and sniffing, she knew it was exactly what she needed. Gulping it down, she felt her strength return to her. She slowly stood and tested her legs. Feeling as if she had her strength, she put her wand in her arm strap and headed to her room. This castle used to be a school a hundred years ago or so. As she thought about it, she realized that this must be Hogwarts. Once she reached her door handle, she felt a tug in her gut. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she was pulled from her time and disappeared.


End file.
